


The Calicio

by PhantomPhan16, VicenteValtieri



Series: The Companions [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Castaway AU, M/M, Survival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 02:58:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13515243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomPhan16/pseuds/PhantomPhan16, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VicenteValtieri/pseuds/VicenteValtieri
Summary: Trapped on an island by a crashed shuttle, Thrawn and Veers have to find a way to survive and get along, along with their eclectic Companions.





	The Calicio

 

General Max Veers was bored. Completely and utterly bored. His Cybertronian Companion, Starscream, was no help, sleeping in his shirt pocket.  
  
Grand Admiral Thrawn was prattling on about a sculpture that was supposed to help them on this undercover mission they were supposed to be getting on. Overlord - his Companion - was listening intently to his words as if they were Gospel, but Max couldn't follow any of it. Something about how the sculpt was meant to be felt instead of seen.

Max just zoned and tried to stay awat,'

"General, are you paying any attention at all?"

He snorted, having dozed off. "Um..."

"Of course not." Thrawn snorted, shaking his head. "Suffice to say the Genuinos will want to touch us and you need to brace yourself for that."

"Very well, Admiral." He pocked his Seeker. "Wake up, Bird."

"What is it, mud-crawler?" Starscream shook recharge off and poked his head out of Max's pocket. "Did they shut up finally?"

Thrawn scowled, and the Seeker lowered his wings. "Um... I mean... sorry."

"In any case." Thrawn ground out. "I expect you both to be prepared to move out in 24 hours. Dismissed."

Max saluted and retreated. "Well... this mission should be fun," he mutter sarcastically.

"How did we get stuck with boring and dull for an undercover mission to one of the most hedonistic paradises outside the Core?" Starscream questioned, leaning on Max's pocket.

"I don't know. The Admiral needs a personality... or to get laid."

"Laid. Badly. Several times. And that glitched-out Companion of his too." Starscream sighed. "I don't like the way he stares."

"Yeah I know. Thrawn does it, too. Just stares, studying, but damn I wish he'd blink when he does it!"

"Ugh. This mission is going to be torture!" Starscream flopped back into Max's pocket.

"Nothing we can do except power through."

"I suppose." Starscream muffled a groan as Max began packing. "Can we take some of my furniture?" He questioned hopefully as he climbed out and began putting together his own travel kit in a sea chest.

"Sure, luv," he said, nuzzling the Seeker.

"Thank you!" Starscream chirped, nuzzling back.

They packed up and rested. Meanwhile, Thrawn was packing as well.

"I can't believe we're going on an undercover mission with... Them." Thrawn hissed.  
"You know, we could just frag them and get it over with. Hate frags can be amazing." Overlord commented to his Companion, pulling over their civilian clothes.

The Chiss lightly flicked him. "Like you would know." "I've heard. Besides, they're both gorgeous."

"Yeah, but we can't just sleep with people we have to work with, Overlord."

"Then save it for the end." "Overlord!"

"What?" Overlord grouched. "It would be a great ice-breaker."

"I doubt that." Thrawn sighed, and before they knew it, they were boarding their shuttle and heading off.

Starscream and Max slept through most of the flight. Thrawn swore he had never met people so lazy. How Veers had become one of the Empire's Generals - Iron Max at that - was beyond him.

The shuttle jerked violently. "Strap in! The engines are giving out!" yelled the pilot.

Max jerked awake so fast it was hard to believe he was asleep in the first place and he anchored Starscream to the magnetic seat before strapping himself in. Thrawn was doing the same with Overlord.

They fell out of the hyperspace and plummeted towards a forested planet. The pilots veered for the ocean with a sandy coast that stretched into forest. Thrawn and Max jerked at the impact, and everything went dark. Thrawn woke to Max jerking free of his seat. The water was rising and already almost to his head. The General swam to him, suddenly all action and seriousness as he took his knife from his belt and cut Thrawn free. The pilots were dead, the cockpit submerged. Mac took a fire-extinguisher and beat open the hatch. He dove for the first-aid kit and emergency supplies then surfaced and pushed Thrawn for the open hatch. "Come on! The shuttle's slipping off the shelf!"

Overlord grabbed Starscream's arm and Thrawn's jacket. The little Seeker was struggling in the water and making distressed mewling noises. Thrawn shook his daze off and pushed out of the shuttle.

He dove into the sea, and Max was right behind him. They swam hard for the shore as the shuttle disappeared into the water behind them.

The waves battered them, but it was low tide coming in and they pushed them further towards the shore. Thrawn finally hit bottom and stood up, Max soon doing the same with the bag slung over his shoulder. He reached out and supported the Admiral, helping him through the surf and onto the beach. "Are you injured?"

"No. Are you, General?" "I've got a lump on my head, but other than that I'm all right." They sank down onto the sand, and Max opened the waterproof bag of supplies. Inside was food rations, water, matches, a small blaster, a flare box, and a hatchet, which Max took and took from it's protective pouch. The blade was sharp and strong, made of durasteel.

"We're not completely in the woods then." He leaned back against a rock, panting softly. "But there's not much food here. It will last about a week for us."

He levered himself up and looked around. "We need shelter, fresh water, and a way to make weapons to hunt.

"What should we do then?" Thrawn questioned.  
"We should get off the beach and see if we can find some brush to make a lean-to out of."

They set off towards the rocks. There was a small cave with an outcropping overhead, so Max mentally mapped it and pressed on, looking for fallen logs and branches.

Starscream flew ahead and disappeared into the cave. After a moment, he flew back out and returned to Max. "It's dry inside. I bet it's above the tideline."

"It looks like it's easily far back enough to be out of reach of the tide. We can board it up with wood when we find enough and make a wall and door if needed," he said, nodding.

The Seeker flopped on Max's shoulder for a moment's rest. "I'll try and get an idea of what's in the area in a moment."

"Just take it easy, Star." Max began examining the rock, looking for something that could be a substitute for a blade and perhaps allow them to make a make-shift axe to handle cutting down a tree or logs too big for the hatchet.

"These rocks are sandstone. Too soft for tools. We'll need Flint." Starscream commented.

He nodded. "I know. Come on. Lets keep looking for wood."

They found more driftwood on the beach and even a few coconuts. Starscream lifted his wings when a cool breeze hit the beach and sighed happily. Meanwhile, Thrawn and Overlord were watching them as the two plotted out what they had to do - clearly in their element.

Max stripped bark from dead branches and used the fibers inside to, painstakingly, make a rope like material and worked to tie the wood together to make walls for their shelter. Thrawn was mystified and now saw how Max had gotten through the ranks. He had worked and fought his way through them.

"How can we help?" Overlord cautiously asked as Starscream wove miniscule fibers together into rope for Max.  
"If you can find any more coconuts or a source of freshwater, that would be great." Starscream told him.

"Don't go too far, if the sun's position is any guess, it'll be getting dark soon," Max said, wiping his brow. He had stripped his torso and was sweating from his work.

"All right." They set off down the beach again, looking for a stream. "...I guess we underestimated them."

Thrawn nodded. "It would seem so."

"How long do you think it will be before someone finds us?"

"I don't know, Overlord. I honestly don't know. For now we need to just work on surviving."

Overlord quietly went back to scanning the beach. "I see something shining."

Thrawn looked and hurried towards it.

It was a small trickle of water. Not much of it, but fresh, and it led back to a small creek that was slightly larger. "It's not much, but it's water. Do you think it's safe?"  
"It's fast moving. I've read that that's more likely to be safe, but we can't be sure without a scanner." Overlord explained, touching the cool water.

They informed Max, who decided they would follow the creek in the morning in hopes of finding it's source.

"For now, it's getting too late." He pointed up to the sun. "It won't be long before it sets. Come inside." He pulled open the rough door he and Starscream had made together.

Inside was a stone floor and mats made of pine branches woven together. They smelled wonderfully and certainly softened the hard floor. Max had built a small fire, and there was hole on the wall allowing the smoke out instead of filling their shelter. Thrawn's appreciation of the man increased all the more.

He heated up two rations and handed one package to Thrawn. "Keep hold of the packaging. We might need it." He instructed.  
"...Do you think the shuttle's lost?" Starscream questioned as he took a piece of chicken that Max offered him.  
"I don't know. It depends on how deep it is. If we can get down to it, there will be more rations, more supplies."

"It's not just the depth of the water, Admiral. It's what lives in the water. I saw a few species of shark, which means there's more than likely big species, dangerous ones."

Starscream sighed and curled up in Max’s pocket. “…Oh, well.”

"It's a small risk, but still a risk we can't afford to take. A shark bite, especially from a bit species, could all too easily mean death out here."

"Agreed." Thrawn nodded.

Max stroked Starscream. "Sorry about your Sea chest."

"It's okay, Maxie. I'm just glad we made it." He kissed the Seeker's helm. "We should get some sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a hard, long day of work."

They laid down on the mats and Starscream splayed across Max's chest, wings fluttering and flicking softly. Max's eyes hovered almost shut and he gently stroked the Seeker's back.

Thrawn watched for a few minutes before sleep finally claimed him.

In the morning, Max woke them with the sunrise. "Come on, Thrawn, up and at 'em."

The Chiss slowly sat up and stretched, joints popping and cracking.

"We're going to follow the water today. Hopefully we can find the spring and make a pool." Max explained. "Come on. Starscream's already up adn about."

He got up, and Max handed him a ration and a bottle of water. "Lets go."

Thrawn gave Overlord some of the ration pack and they headed out.

The morning was cool and crisp with the promise of heat later. Max moved gracefully over the uneven ground, following the creek.

The spring was under a tree, bubbling up from its roots.

Max walked around the tree, looking for a place to get more from the spring without harming the tree.

"This is going to be difficult." He muttered, carefully scraping back some dirt. "It's coming from deep under the roots. It's deepest here, but we could dig some more out, maybe build it up with stones."

They set to work digging while their Companions found stones. They worked for hours, and Veers drained his bottle first and so was the first to drink the spring water. Thrawn hadn't even realized Max was out of water until he turned to see the human bringing his cupped hands to his face and drinking.

"Are you sure it's safe?" Thrawn asked in concern.

"I guess we'll find out, and might as well test it since we're putting all this work in."

"All right." Thrawn cupped his hands and tasted it.

It was cool and refreshing.

Starscream and Overlord pushed stones into place around the spring.

Max refilled his water bottle. "At least it isn't that far from our shelter and easy to get to."

"Yeah, and it tastes good." Thrawn looked down at Starscream and Overlord. "Are you two all right?"

"We're fine." Max scooped up his Seeker.

Overlord sat in Thrawn's lap. He was running a little hotter than normal.

Max took his bottle and poured a little over him.

Overlord purred slightly and smoothed it into his seams. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. It's how I cool this silly thing off."

Starscream leaned into the spring and fluttered his wings. "It is lovely.

"It is isn't it, Bird? This planet is pretty. Just wish we didn't have to see it this way."

"Yeah. Nature is so much more appreciable from inside, like I keep telling you." Starscream nuzzled Max,

"You love nature, you brat, and you know it."

"I plead the fifth."

"Uh-hu, sure, luv." Thrawn watched the two interact.

He looked down at Overlord. They had a very deep and affectionate relationship. How had they missed this?

There was much more to Max Veers and Starscream than he had realized. Max scooped some water and flung it at the alien.

Thrawn jerked. "Hey!"  
"Don't zone out on me, blue skin. We still have a long day ahead of us. Now that we have water, we need to find food."

Blue skin? It hadn't sounded like a derogatory comment. Max smiled at him and got up. "Come on."

Starscream took to the air above them as they scouted, flying lazy loops overhead.

They came across berry bushes and a large bear-like creature. It's body resembled a bear's, but it's neck was easily twice as long and thinner, while it's head was almost equine, though the teeth were not. An omnivore to be sure.

Max readied the hatchet in case it tried to attack and stood still.

The creature rose and lumbered off.

"Well, we're not alone." Max sighed, putting the hatchet away.

"Evidently not. Another creature suddenly darted past them. It was a large hare. Max flung the hatchet almost on instict, calling his spear fishing skill and net throwing skill. The hatchet smashed into the hare's head, stunning. Max rushed forward, snatched up the hatchet, and brought it down, killing the hare.

"Nice throw!" Thrawn's jaw dropped and he spoke on instinct.

The general smiled. "Thank you. I figure the blaster should be saved for emergencies."

"Good idea." Thrawn recovered slowly, beginning to feel more than a little useless. He was Navy - not meant for these situations.

"I heard about you, Thrawn. You were stranded for a while. You have some experience at this."

"Yes, but I had more tools than this. I was fully prepared to live there for decades. It's different here."

"All right. Lets start with traps, simple snares for the rabbits. Where do you think would be a good place to set the traps?"

"We know that the rabbits are here among the berry bushes and there's plenty of cover to disguise the snare."

He found ideal places where he could see the lower branches were stripped of berries by the rabbits, and Max showed him how to make a snare trap.

They made five beneath the berry bushes and Max dusted his hands off. "Good job."

"Lets go and cook this up. The sun's starting to go down."

They had the hare and a handful of berries apiece for dinner that evening and fell asleep in the same positions as the previous night.

The nest morning Max was already awake and working with some wood, including a sapling he was currently working with, bending carefully and shaping into a bow as Starscream was make string.

"Try this." The Seeker handed him a length of the cord. "It's going to be brittle, I warn you."

Max tested the cord. "It just needs a little more working, and this bow will do while another seasons, just in case."

"Oh, good." Starscream sighed. "I can't believe there wasn't any cord in the survival kit."

"I can't believe the engine just gave out." "Huh?" "I think it was sabotage, Star," Max said as he prepared another bow to season.

"Great. So what do you think?"

"I don't know, Star. I almost hope not. They might just kill us if they find us."

"...Or we could kill them, take their ship, and go home!"

 

"Starscream, we'd have no chance with one blaster, a hatchet, and possibly a bow."

"...I did it." Thrawn spoke up.

They turned at his voice.

"Using fermented berries and grass, I managed to trick the Empire. I bet I could trick the Rebels too

 

"If they come, which I doubt. For now we need to assume they won't."

"All right. Agreed." Thrawn nodded.

"Think you can make a spear, Thrawn?"

"Yes, I can make a spear."

"Good. Come on then."

Thrawn followed Max out, feeling a little bit hot in the sunlight.

Max fashion a sort of headdress out of his jacket for the Chiss. "Here. You look like you could use it."

"Thanks." Thrawn sighed. "I'm not used to all this sun."

"So I gathered. Just try not to push yourself." He reached for the Admiral's own jacket.

They went into the forest in search of more resources.

Slowly they began to make a system, checking traps, getting water, and working on weapons to hunt and defend with. Max would take his bow and fire-hardened arrows to hunt rabbits and large pheasant, and Starscream and Overlord put together nets to fish with. Thrawn learned the use of the bow and would switch out with Max. The blaster was carried for defense not hunting. However their luck would soon take a dive as Max got sick.

Thrawn did his best to take care of Max, but there was little he could do. He took to carrying Starscream and looking for herbs.

The General was down hard with fever. He was delirious one evening, calling for his late wife and son, oblivious to his surroundings or companions.

Thrawn and Overlord watched as Starscream shivered and his Companion called for the dead. "Please! I can't find you! Where are you?"

"Elaine?! Zev?! Please!" Tears came as did the truth. "The fire. Gods, the fire. I'm sorry. I shouldn't... shouldn't have been smoking. Not inside. I'm sorry," he wept.

Thrawn and Overlord exchanged glances and Thrawn reached over, touching Max's shoulder. "It's all right, Max. Shh... Just rest now. It wasn't your fault."

He fell into a restless sleep, broken apologies on his lips. Starscream curled on his chest, looking sadly at his Companion.

"It wasn't his fault." He told Thrawn. "But he blames himself anyway."

"Do you know what happened?"

"He fell asleep smoking. It fell on the rug. I tried to stop it, but it caught fire and spread too fast."

"Oh, my." "Max almost didn't wake up, and he only got out because we were downstairs next to the sliding doors. Elaine and Zev... they didn't get out."

"What about your mate and-" "Elaine was a Unique."

Overlord quirked an optical ridge. "And you were okay with that?"

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Well you didn't get a mate or child, and-" "I wasn't ready for a mate or sparkling, and Max was over the moon for her. I encouraged him to marry her if he loved her that much. I was content with adoption or artificial insemination when I was ready. Elaine was wonderful, and I loved her as much as I love Max."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend."

"We have nothing against Unqiues, Starscream, it merely seemed a little unfair to you before you explained," Thrawn said, rubbing his wings.

"It's fine. I guess it was an odd arrangement."

"How long has it been?" "Ten years now."

"I'm so sorry."

"Thank you. Max has only had one relationship since then, and it ended badly with Max just being hurt and used."

Thrawn recoiled. "That's reprehensible!"

The Seeker nodded and sighed sadly.

They tended to Max until his fever broke.

The morning his fever finally broke, he sat in the open 'doorway' of their cave, staring out at the sea.

Thrawn approached and sat beside him.

"I knew better," he rasped softly.

"It was an accident."

He sighed. "I thought I could move on when I met Andrew." He gave a mirthless laugh. "What an idiot I was."

"He used you."

"More than you know. He..." Max sighed, steeling himself. "He got me pregnant... then made me... get rid of it. Damn doctor did it without my permission."

"That's wrong." Thrawn hissed. "What happened?"

"I went for a check up, and he told me he was giving me an immunization. Turns out it was a drug they use in non-invasive abortions. I... I lost it it that night."

"I hope he lost his license at the very least."

"No. I'm friends with Admiral Piett, Vader's apprentice. I'd never seen him so angry. He was a mini Vader that night, and Vader himself went after Andrew. Apparently he'd done this before to other people and even other officers like me, even officers on the Executor.

"Good." Thrawn spoke satisfiedly.

"That was two years ago. I swore I'd never try again. I couldn't take it. Yet here I am with a schoolboy crush of all things. How pathetic can I get?"

"Well. I think everyone can be a little pathetic from time to time."

He gave a strained laugh. "Thanks."

Thrawn patted his back. "I think whoever it is would be lucky to have you. ...Do you want to go pick some berries?"

"Sure, and I doubt it. He... he doesn't know."

They climbed out of the cave. "When we get out of here, you should tell him. I bet he likes you too, Iron Max."

Max bit his lip, holding back his words. In the cave Starscream and Overlord were picking themselves up having been practically bowled over by how oblivious Thrawn could be. "Is he always like that around people?" the Seeker asked.

"Well... He can be." Overlord scratched the back of his helm. "For all his mystical art-reading, he doesn't relate to people well."

"I got that. So... what do we do about this? Max won't tell, and Thrawn probably won't figure it out."

"...Perhaps we could give them a hint." Overlord reached out and cupped the small Seeker's faceplates. "Do you like... wrestling?"

"I like to WIN at wrestling," he smirked.

"Oh, really?" Overlord smirked back. "It's ON then." He rushed at Starscream, who leapt over his helm.

Max and Thrawn returned to Starscream sitting on Overlord's helm and shoulders. "Give up?" he chirped.

Overlord cheekily licked the Seeker's leg.

He squealed and smacked the tank. "Getting along are we?" Max asked dryly.

"He started it." Starscream pointed.

Overlord pushed the Seeker off and sat up.

Starscream stood up. "Did you find any berries?"

"Yes." They had filled Max's jacket with berries and two hares.

"Hooray!" The Seeker flew up and kissed Max's cheek.

The General chuckled and kissed him back. He and Thrawn set about preparing the rabbits. Thrawn had discovered an old, large turtle shell a few days back which they used to cook with in place of a pot.

They made a berry and hare stew.

The next morning Max took the nets and waded out into the shallows to fish.

Thrawn watched him from the beach, weaving together a basket. Overlord sat on his knee, helping. "Why don't you just tell him?"

"He doesn't want another relationship, and he already likes someone."

"Hey, news flash numb nuts, someone is you." Overlord punched his thigh.

"What?" "You really are an idiot sometimes." Thrawn flicked him off.

"How would you know anyway?"

"Starscream, and it's pretty obvious actually."

Thrawn glared at him.

"You should tell him you like him back."

Thrawn looked away. "...He's been hurt so many times. What if I just hurt him more?"

 

"Every relationship is a risk, but you'll never know until you try."

"...All right."

"Go on then." Thrawn rose and waded out to the human. Max was drinking from his bottle and turned at his approach.

"Uhh... Are you running low on water?" Thrawn questioned, trying to formulate what to say.

"A little, but it's hot and I'm in the sun so it makes sense."

"Here, take mine. I'll go get a refill." Thrawn held out his bottle.

Max took it. "Um, thanks. Actually I could use a break for a bit. No sense in wearing myself out."

"Great! We coudl go together!"

The human stared at him. "Are you feeling all right, Thrawn?"

"Yes! Well, no... I mean... I jsut have something to say."

"Well say it. No need to beat around the bush."

"...I like you too."

Max's hazel eyes widened. "How did you-?"

"...Overlord and Starscream have been talking."

"Of course they have." Max sighed. "They're right. It is you, and I haven't said anything because..."

"It's okay. I was scared too."

The General worried his bottom lip.

Thrawn smiled gently at him.

"I... I'd like to try," he said to the Admiral after a moment.

"So would I." Thrawn smiled and leaned in slightly.

Max closed his eyes and kissed him softly.

Thrawn wrapped his arms around him.

He shivered at the strength he felt the alien possessed and held back.

Thrawn smiled at him. "...Let's go take a walk to the spring."

He nodded and followed the Chiss.

Starscream and Overlord watched them, smiling.

"How... how do we do this?" Max asked quietly. He was nervous but wanted to make things work this time.

"I don't know." Thrawn sat down beside the spring. "Do you want to...?"

"To... what?"

"Um... Well, I don't know if you go fast or slow... and I have no experience myself."

"I... don't really know myself anymore."

"Shall we just sit then?"

Max sat next to him feeling awkward again. He hated the awkward phase.

Thrawn slowly leaned on his shoulder and shut his eyes.

The human rested his head against the alien's.

Thrawn turned slightly and nuzzled at his neck.

It was a slow dance around each other, moving slowing through the relationship and establishing it. Until they had a terrifying wake up from their lulled sense of security when Thrawn woke one night to a strange sound only to discover one of the bear-like creatures helping itself to the buried insides of the hares they'd had for dinner and licking up what was left in the turtle shell.

"Max!" He exclaimed and grabbed his shoulder where the General was lying beside him.

The man jolted, and the bear turned to look at the source of the noise. Both men froze, hardly daring to breathe. At last the creature turned back to rooting around their little home.

Starscream was in the corner where the bear was rooting, laying on top of a box Max had built for supplies. When the bear's nose touched him, he woke with a start and clawed his nose.

The bear growled, and Max flung himself forward ro cover his companion, taking the blow from the huge paw in the side and smacking into the rocky wall of the cave. The huge animal growled again then lumbered off. Max coughed and wheezed.

"Max, you idiot!" Starscream wiggled out from under him. "I'm made of metal! Now you're..." He looked down at his side. "You're hurt."

Thrawn was instantly there as Overlord fed the hot coals to give light.

Max had five deep scratches. "...Oh, Max." Thrawn held him gently as he tried to think of how to treat this.

He took a bottle of water tore his jacket into strips, wet one, and gently cleaned the cuts as best he could before using the remains of his jacket as bandages.

"...Max." Starscream whimpered, hugging him. "Why did you do it? Stupid, stupid..."

"He woulda crushed you."

Starscream nodded and hugged him. "...It's always you, though. I hate it when you're hurt."

"I know." He slowly pushed himself up and kissed Thrawn.

Thrawn kissed him back. "...You're going to be all right, Max."

"I know. I have you and Star to take care of me. You can hunt for a few days while I make some baskets for water, and I have an idea for a fish trap anyway."

"All right. We can manage."

"Of course." Overlord nodded.

The next morning Max was seated at the mouth of their home, slowly putting together a wooden fish cage, with Starscream bringing him materials.

"Take it easy, Max. Remember to drink lots of water."

"I know, Star." Thrawn brought one of the waterproof baskets to him filled with spring water and kissed his head. Max had to admit... it was nice to be taken care of for once.

"Feeling all right?" Thrawn sat down beside him.

"Yes, love, and the trap is almost done."

Thrawn smiled. "It looks great."

Max grinned. "It looks like a big, ugly cone, but the fish aren't smart enough, usually, to get back out." He tied the last bit. "There. Mind tying it out in the water, handsome?"

"Of course not, sweetheart." Thrawn kissed his forehead and took it.

The General snickered and fluttered his eyes at the Chiss. "Thank you, darling." Starscream and Overlord giggled. "You two are mushy."

"Like you two are any better."

"At least we're not like that."

"'Wrestling' at all hours like we don't know what's really going on." Max drawled.

He poked them. "Just remember. No sparks."

"We wouldn't risk a baby being born here. That goes for you two too." Overlord pointed. "When you get your heads out and have some fun together."

Max choked on his water and coughed, gasping and clutching his injured side, bringing Thrawn from the water at once.

"Max! What happened?"

"Overlord made me choke and cough," he ground out through the pain.

"Overlord!"

"All I suggested was that you two should have fun sometime!"

"You said it to someone who had the last person he in a relationship with do horrible things to him."

"I didn't say have a baby or use each other!"

"You still shouldn't have said it. We'll get there on our own time." He examined Max's wounds carefully.

"I'm sorry!"

"Are you all right, love?" Max nodded as the pain subsided.

"I don't think you've torn anything open, but that's enough activity for today."

Max stuck his tongue out at the Chiss.

Thrawn shook a finger at him, eyes laughing.

When he checked the trap that evening he found a couple good sized fish and paused, picking up a beautiful shell from the sandy bottom. It was white with stripes of coral and pink. He smiled and carried the trap and shell back. Max was boiling water and some deer that Thrawn had managed to bring down with new flint tipped arrows.

"I bring groceries and a gift." Thrawn called.

"Groceries are gifts," Max returned, smiling.

"Yes, but this one isn't something you eat." He teased. "I'll give you five questions."

"You mean five guesses?"

"Questions are better for getting clues."

"Okay. Did you get it from the ocean?"

"Yes." Thrawn sat down beside him.

"Is it... a sanddollar?"

"No." Thrawn smiled, leaning on him.

Max leaned back against him and settled against his side. "Is it a shell?"

"It is." Thrawn smiled softly and pulled it out of the basket.

"It's beautiful. Thank you, Thrawn."

"I've never seen one like it." Thrawn admitted.

"You wouldn't have." Max smiled softly at the small thing. "I've only seen one once." Something was burning in his eyes. "Thrawn... You don't know how precious this is to the both of us."

"Why? What's so special about it?"

"This is a Calicio. A jewel of the Sea. Thrawn, I know where we are. This is Calipori and we can't be far from rescue, if we can only find a way to it."

"Find a way to it? Max-" "I know, I know. We can't send a message, and the emergency beacon must not be working or someone would have come by now." He sighed and tucked his head into Thrawn's neck. That night came the first real chill, and Max brought up a new concern. "We'll have winter if we're not rescued soon."

"What should we do? How should we find a way to be rescued?" Thrawn questioned, voice soft and afraid, but somehow firm and steady.

"We need a raft, and we need to sail North, towards the equator." Max explained. "To where the traders and the people live."

"The problem is; we have no idea where on Calipori we are or how far to the equator is it. If we set out we could end up out at sea with nothing."

"We know exactly where are. We're about halfway down the southern hemisphere, where no one comes."

Starscream had gone quiet and rigid, his wings stiff and his frame taut.

"Starscream?" Overlord asked.

"...We're going to die." Starscream spoke with a deep certainty.

Max picked him up. "We're not going to die, Bird."

"Max..." Starscream looked up at him with pleading optics. "You don't have to lie to me."

"It's not so dire. We're going to get off this island, and we'll go North. We'll be safe, saved, and home before the new year."

"Max, we can't sail that far on a raft without running out of food and water."

"We can't stay here and face the Vortex either." He countered. "We have a chance at sea. And we can fish and dive for food. Calipori's seas are shallow."

"But we can't survive without fresh water."

"Then I need you to put that brilliant mind of yours to work and find a way to make us fresh water. I know you can do it, Stars. I know you would have if Overlord and Thrawn hadn't found the spring."

Starscream pondered on it as Max healed and finished the second bow he had made, a much stronger one he began using to hunt bigger game. This proved useful as cold weather began to roll in, and Max set to making deerskin and rabbit skin clothes to stave off the chill.

And the Seeker leaned over himself, thinking. Occasionally, he would pick up one of their bottles, stare at it heatedly, turning it over in his servos, and mutter something. Then, he would curse and go back to his corner - curl up - and think some more.

One morning, he got up and walked out to the entrance of the cave. He stared out into a world that was becoming more and more hostile by the day.

Max rose and brought him back in, shutting the makeshift door and stoking the fire a little before curling back into the warm Chiss, who purred and nuzzled him.

The Seeker went and sat by Overlord, the first time he had touched the other mech in awhile. Overlord opened his rabbit skin blanket and let him in, let him feel his warmth.

"...It's impossible. Unless." And it was a terrible unless.

"Unless?" asked the sleepy Thrawn as he huddled practically on top of Max, using his higher temperature to warm the human. They hadn't become intimate yet, though Max had no qualms about using the alien like a living blanket now.

"Unless..." Starscream whispered. "Unless we can reach the shuttle."

"What do you hope to get from it, Star?"

"Plastic. Containers. Things we can use to hold water as it evaporates and then gather it back up. We don't have anything like that. We don't have time to make it."

"Then we try today," Thrawn said. "I'll do it. I... I have an idea to get down quicker without fighting to dive." The Chiss stiffened a little. "Max?" His love's face was grim at the prospect in his mind. "We make some rope and tied me... to a big rock. Take it out to the sandbar, and I I dive with the rock pulling me down quicker than I could dive."

"But that's dangerous-"

"Everything is dangerous, Thrawn!" Max snapped at him, for the first time. "If we stay, we die! Very well, we must leave. If we leave without water, we die. Very well, we need a way to get water. There is no way to get water without containers to hold it. Very well, we get the containers. The containers are on the shuttle. We must reach it. We can't worry about safe and not safe, we don't have the luxury!"

"Max-" He crumpled against the Admiral. "We need to get out of here if we're to have any future, any hope." Thrawn sighed. "Very well." They waited until afternoon when most sharks weren't hunting or as active. Newly braided rope was tired around Max's waist an then around a large, heavy rock. Thrawn carried the rock as they walked out to the edge of the sandbar. Max stared down. He could see the ship, but it would still be quite the dive. "Thrawn, I..."

"...I love you." Thrawn whispered and stared down into the water.

The General kissed him. "I love you, too," he whispered back, taking the rock. He took as a deep a breath as he possibly could and disappeared beneath the waves.

Starscream and Overlord went with him, their metal mass letting them sink with ease, but knowing they could return to the surface easily. And they entered the shuttle.  
There was air trapped in a pocket near the roof. Max dove into this space to breathe and get his bearings.

He had cut himself free of the rock to get into the shuttle. He took a breath and went back under. He found a second survival pack and an inflatable raft. That was when he lifted his head and saw the remains of the pilots. He screamed on instinct and choked, flinging himself back to the air pocket, coughing and panting.

Overlord and Starscream grabbed his shoulders, impotently trying to help him stay in the pocket of life. "Are you all right?"

"The... the pilots. Force." He shook his head and held up the treasures. "Lets go." He took a breath, and they made their way out. He opened the raft, which inflated, sending up the supplies with the Transformers to push it shore as he swam for the surface. Thrawn watched anxiously as Max drew closer and closer but swam slower and slower. He started to sink back down, and the Chiss flew from the sandbar, startling the Companions.

Thrawn gripped Max under his arms and pulled him into the air, kicking back for the sandbar, dragging for the shore.

They flopped onto the sand, and the Max jolted with the impact, heaving up water and coughing.

Thrawn held his head and stroked his throat so his airway would stay open, helping him breathe. "Oh, Max... I thought I would lose you." He whispered.

He turned, flung an arm around the Chiss, and pressed against him, panting and breathing deeply. "I got stuck trying to get out. I should have gone back in for the air pocket. I love you. I love you."

"I love you, Max. I love you too. I feel like I could die from loving you."

He began shivering. "How about you love me enough to get me warmed up?"

Thrawn helped Max back to their cave, helped him dry off. Starscream and Overlord had secured the raft and the precious supplies. Starscream had pried up more pieces, more bits, and was confident he could build a device to collect water now.

Meanwhile their companions stripped off their wet clothes, though Thrawn kept his back to Max to give his love privacy.

He slid into the clothes he had saved. He had gone into the ocean in his underthings, as had Thrawn, and hung his wet ones to dry.

He lay down on his pine mat, and Thrawn settled behind him, strong arms coming around him.

"...We'll be safe." He whispered.

He rolled over and curled into the Chiss.

Thrawn held him until the fire died down.

In the morning, they set off. There was no point delaying it. They took the berries they had dried, the clothes they had made, a flimsy device that Starscream declared would work, and they left.

They had fashioned a makeshift sail and a second oar to go with the one in the raft. It was miserable going, and the fear of losing their way hung over them. By the third day Max was badly seasick.

Thrawn rubbed his back while Overlord kept them on course, tracking the sun while Starscream made sure his water machine ran.

The days blurred together, time meant almost nothing except when the sun rose and set. Hunger was a near constant companion. Thrawn fought his own seasickness, trying to be strong for his love and the Companions. They were exhausted when their luck turned around and a ship was passing back and spotted them. Max hauled himself up from the bottom of the raft. When he saw the ship heading towards them with the crew yelling to them and preparing life-rings something took hold of him. Thrawn was unprepared for the General to throw himself into the water for the nearest life-ring.

He yelped and pitched himself after. They caught it together, grasping at the ring, each other, and the lifeline it meant. Overlord and Starscream exchanged glances, took each others hands, and leapt after them.

They were hauled up as well as their raft, and men crowded around with towels and questions. Max let his sickness and exhaustion take him into darkness.

When he woke, they were resting in a cabin. Thrawn held his head in his lap and stroked his hair while Starscream and Overlord slept on a pillow nearby.

"Thrawn?"

"Max." Thrawn smiled. "They're shell traders. I've had to promise them a great deal, but they believed me. We're going to go home. It's going to cost us a million credits, but... I don't care."

"We'll split the bill," he said, smiling. He reached into his pocket and found the shell Thrawn had given him as a crew member came in with soup for them.

Max's hand froze, not wanting to pull the shell out. The traders would know what it was and he didn't want to risk losing it.

"Afternoon. How are you all feeling?""

"Tired." Thrawn answered, still smiling. "But relieved."

"I'm not surprised. Brought you all some soup." Max let go of the shell and sat up wearily. "Thank you."

"There we go. We'll be home tomorrow." The cook promised. "And there's a bank there should be able to do the transfer the Captain discussed."  
"Of course." Thrawn smiled dreamily. "Easily."

"Home. I'm actually looking forward to be on the Chimera again. Hell I'll be happy to see Lord Vader for once."

Thrawn chuckled. "Never thought I'd hear that."

"I never thought I'd say it. I'll hug Firmus, too. Might weird him out a little, but I don't care. I missed my friend."

"I'll be talking to Gilad for hours when I see him again."

"No hugs?" Max grinned.

"He'd be mortified. I couldn't do that to him. I can't tease him like that. Not when I have you."

"Oh! He..."

"He and his Companion have always desired us." Overlord sleepily told him. "...But we see them as friends and no more. They understand that."

"Oh... Yeah no hug." Max paused. ".... I might hug him. I'll just be so happy to see him it might happen."

"Well, that I would pay to see."

"You are paying to see it in a way."

"I suppose I am." Thrawn laughed. "Oh, Max... Home."

"I know...... I don't want to be on a ship again..."

"We'll get used to it. Once we're back on our lady. We'll get married, you and I. We'll be Home."

"I think- urk! Married?"

"...Unless you don't want to be?"

Max smiled and stroked his cheek. "Ask me again with a ring, love."

"How about a Calicio?" Thrawn smiled and closed his eyes, leaning back to rest.


End file.
